


we hovered a little above the earth

by torigates



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zatanna gives Dick a blow job. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we hovered a little above the earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



It's a rare morning when Dick didn't wake up to the sound of his alarm blaring, or some 3AM phone call coming through on the emergency line about impending disaster. 

This morning just happened to be one of those rare species. The late morning sun was filtering in through a crack in his curtains where he had hastily shoved them shut the night before. The reason for that shoddy workmanship was currently lying prostrate across his chest drawing lazy patterns on his skin. 

Dick blinked down at her and tugged her a little closer using the arm that was draped around the back of her shoulders. 

Zatanna looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled coyly. It sent a spiral of heat though his gut, and he rubbed his thighs together enjoying the lazy arousal that was spreading. 

"Morning," she said, and scratched his belly lightly. He shivered at the feeling of her neat nails against his skin. 

"Morning," he said. 

She pressed her nose against his sternum and breathed him in deeply before continuing to draw on his skin with the tip of her finger. Goosebumps rose over his skin and he smiled. He could feel her bare breasts pressed up against his ribs and be took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of her naked flesh pressed so tightly against his. 

Her hair was swept over her shoulder, and he carded his fingers through it lightly, enjoying the way it felt. She tilted her head closer to his body, and he brushed it away from the nape of her neck, twining some of the strands around his fingers. 

After a moment he pulled sharply, exposing the line of her throat and using the momentum to roll the two of them until he was perched over her on his forearm. She grinned up at him, seemingly unbothered by his tight grip on her hair. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi." 

"You got me," she said, and spread her legs beneath him, unashamed and unrepentant. 

He slotted his hips against hers, and let her take on some of his weight as he kissed her neck. He still had one hand tangled in her hair, using it to hold her in place as he worked on sucking a massive bruise on her skin. She moaned and pressed up against him. 

“Don’t leave a mark, asshole,” she said. 

He pulled back a little. “Oops,” he said. “Too late.” 

She pinched his side, but Dick knew it was a simple enough spell to cover, so he refused to feel even the tiniest bit sorry about it. Instead he pressed his teeth against it, and she hissed. He grinned. 

“Your name has never been more fitting than in this moment,” she said. 

“Wow,” Dick said deadpan, pressing kisses along her neck and down over her clavicle and the tops of her breasts. “Penis jokes, I have literally never heard that before.” 

He looked up in time to see her roll her eyes. Instead of replying he closed his lips around her nipple, swirling his tongue over the areola several times in quick succession and then biting down. She bucked up under him, and Dick finally released her hair reaching down between their bodies and stroking her where she was already wet for him. 

He tried to grin smugly, but he probably missed the mark by a mile and a half when Zee planted her feet on the mattress and pressed up against him. She hooked one leg around behind his knee and pulled him flush against her. He groaned, rolling his hips a few times his cock catching against her slick skin. 

He kissed her then, open mouth, wet, and sloppy. She brought her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair, holding him where she wanted while they kissed. 

After a moment Dick shifted his knees so he was straddling her thighs, and leaned back so he could look at her. She was a wreck below him, hickeys covering her neck, shoulders, and breasts, and her mouth was slick and wet and swollen from his kisses. He wanted to push his dick slowly into her wet mouth, let her suck on him. He groaned aloud. 

Her hands came up and rested on his thighs for a moment while he looked down at her. “I wanna fuck your mouth, Zee,” he said. 

Her nails dug into his skin, and the look in her eyes got even hotter. She nodded, and he let out a harsh breath. He reached down and grabbed both her hands, tugging them up till they were resting above her head, and then he held them there with one of his own. Her breath was coming in heavy, heaving gasps. It made her tits looking fucking beautiful, and he pinched each one with his free hand while she squirmed. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, fuck, Zee.” 

She licked her lips in a smirking tease, and he crawled up her body until his knees were planted firmly on the mattress just below her armpits, her breasts brushing the backs of his thighs when he rocked back a little. 

Zatanna opened her mouth and he brushed the head of his cock over her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick him curling around the underside, and he couldn’t help the involuntary jerk of his hips. She simply opened her mouth wider for him and the underside of his dick, and he groaned. 

The corners of her mouth turned up, and there was a wicked glint in her eyes. Dick smirked down and her, and tightened his grip on her hands. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

“Fuck,” he said. “Zee, you’re so hot.” 

She smirked at him again, and he pulled back. “I thought you wanted to fuck my mouth,” she said. 

He grinned and shifted his hips forward. Her mouth opened for him, and he pushed gently in careful not to go to fast. She closed her lips around him, and he pushed forward into her. She tugged her hands free of his grip, and reached for him, circling the base of his cock with a firm grip, stroking him where she couldn’t fit him in her mouth. He jerked forward a couple more times before letting her take control. 

With her free hand she cupped his balls, pulling on them gently. He groaned loudly when she pressed firmly behind them, and swirled her tongue around the head of his dick at the same time. 

“I hope it’s not weird how hot I find your coordination,” he told her seriously. 

She laughed and planted a soft kiss on the very tip of his dick, then licked at the slit. He groaned again when she lifted her neck and shoulders up off the mattress and started swallowing him down in earnest, still stroking him at the base and cupping his balls. 

“Oh fuck, Zee,” he said. “Fuck.” He reached behind him and put his fingers between her legs, enjoying the way she felt all hot and wet, and bucking up into his touch even as she sucked on his cock. He wasn’t joking about finding her ability to multitask seriously sexy. 

She swallowed around him and he was done. Leaning forward, he gripped the back of her head and came.

When he could see again, he flopped backwards on the bed, making sure to land next to her and not on top of her. After a moment, she crawled forward and kissed his chin, his mouth.

“Good?” she asked. 

“Asterous,” he said. 

He gripped her around the waist and hauled her up over his body until she was straddling him. He reached between their bodies and pushed two fingers inside her, his thumb steady on her clit. He curled his fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her down to kiss him, his tongue in her mouth moving in tandem with the fingers in her cunt bringing her to orgasm with a quiet intensity of longtime lovers. 

She slumped over him and he shifted so the beam of light coming through his window wasn’t in their eyes.


End file.
